The U of T
by PetiteLumiere
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol move from Tomoeda to Tokyo. They're going to school at the University of Tokyo, and are living with Eriol's cousin, Syaoran. It's a cute fic that I'm writing with my friend Miroku34
1. New Beginnings

Ch 1 New Beginnings

As Sakura Kinomoto flopped onto her bed with her two best friends, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiirigazawa, the couldn't help but laugh. They had just finished packing the last of Sakura's belongings.

"I'm so tired- " Sakura started to say.

"But I can't believe- " Tomoyo added.

"WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO TOKYO!" Yelled Eriol with manic grin.

"..."

"..."

The two girls burst out laughing.

As the laughter died down Sakura noticed her brother, Touya standing at her bedroom door.

"Hey Twerp... and Twerp's friends." He said with a smirk.

"I AM NOT A TWERP! YOU BIG...Tall... person..."

"And we're not Twerp's friends!" Tomoyo and Eriol cried in unison.

They all sweat dropped.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okaaay... Well... I just came up to tell you guys that the moving truck's downstairs." Touya finally said with a cough.

After they finished putting all the boxes into the truck SAkura paused at the doorway with her brother.

"You're finally growing up... But you'll always be a Twerp to me." Touya said, smiling. And then the aforementioned 'Twerp' hugged her brother and dad one last time before walking to Eriol's car.

"My little girl's all grown up" Fujitaka smiled.

"That's what you think..." Touya said, eyebrows raised.

------

"Hey when are you going to be here?" Asked Syaoran.

"Well we just left, sooo... Say two hours?"

" ' Kay, bye."

"See ya later alligator." Eriol laughed, hanging up the phone only to receive strange glances from the two girls seated in his car. "What?" He asked innocently.

------

"He did tell me that we live on the 34th floor!" Eriol whined as he looked up at the looming high-rise building.

"Oh what are you so scared of?" Sakura teased, pushing the door open.

"After they had finally brought all their boxes up, Sakura and her friends flopped onto the couch for another good rest. Rest, of course meaning talking about the best sport in THE WORLD... Namely... SOCCER! However their conversation was interrupted bu the startling apparition of a mythical being (nudge nudge, wink wink.) ... Mythical being of course meaning Syaoran Li, the next leader of the Li Clan the best known family in ALL of Hong Kong..." Eriol commentated.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The two young women sitting next to the amazing commentator, Eriol Hiirigazawa have not yet recovered from the spectacular beauty that is held in Syaoran's dark amber eye. And the extravagance of his chestnut brown hair... Speaking of chests, his perfectly tanned chest is bare as he dries his gorgeous locks proving the unrelenting fact that he has just stepped out of the shower. And I must say that it was a very... VERY hot shower if he was there. Oh it seems that the two lovely ladies are coming down from Cloud Ni-"

"Eriol Hiirigazawa is forced to shut hs trap as three pillows come flying at his head from all different directions." Syaoran finished with a smile.

As they all laughed, Syaoran properly introduced himself ( Not that he need to. What? With a cousin like Eriol...)

Tomoyo and Sakura were impressed, to say the least with their new roommate. After Syaoran had left the room to get dressed- much to the disappointment of the two girls, they decided to decided to order pizza. Simple enough, right? Wrong.

"How the Hell can you like JUST pepperoni?" Yelled Sakura.

"What do you mean ' JUST pepperoni'"Snapped Syaoran.

"It's just... SOOO boring! Why not Greek? Or at least Hawaiian?"

"She's got a point, man." Eriol had to admit it.

"Thanks Eriol - Thanks a LOT." Syaoran sweat dropped. The heard a small cough come from the kitchen.

"WHy don't we jut order both from the 2 for 1 place?" Tomoyo said calmly.

Wow... Why hadn't Sakura thought of that? Hell - why hadn't Syaoran thought of that...?

"Well that's no fun. " Stated Eriol as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran all sweat dropped.

"What?" Eriol asked innocently.

Author's Note:

I'm writing this with my good friend Miroku34, and we've decided that to continue writing this, we would like at least 5 reviews for each chapter. And uh, Eriol, is not gay. My friend asked that, he's just been around Tomoyo and Sakura so long that... Well ya.


	2. Matchmaker, matchmaker

The U of T

Matchmaker, matchmaker

Their friendships grew over the following weeks and when classes started the four young adults found that they had a lot of classes together.

One night after another late movie the boys the boys stayed in the living room and started talking about... the girls. Down the hall, in Sakura's room, the girls began to chat animatedly about... who other than the boys.

With the boys:

"So, what's the deal with you and Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked slyly.

"Nothing! She just has nice nails!" Eriol cried out in a vain attempt to claim innocence. But Syaoran wasn't buying it.

"Uh-huh, Eriol I know you're not gay so cut it out. Stop lying I know you like her, and you know that I know that you like her." Syaoran, in his true to self arrogance was trying to feign his normal autocratic annoyance, but the truth was, he love seeing his cousin squirm.

"No honestly, we went to get manicures yesterday. She got purple, so now they match her eyes." As Eriol said this a slight dreamy smile crossed his face. Quickly he turned his head a became suddenly very interested in the gaudy ceiling fan. _We should get that thing replaced,_ he though distantly.

"Um Eriol?" Syaoran was staring at the blue-haired man with one eyebrow raised, forcing himself not to laugh.

"What? Haven't you seen her eyes? They're all like purple... ame... amey... amethysts stuck in her head..."

"Eriol, that is possibly the worst compliment I've ever heard." And with that Syaoran Li burst into giggles, yes that's right, giggles.

"Man, give it up. You like her, you SO like her." Syaoran said with an attempt at stern finality. He looked so much more grown up that when he had been... giggling. That thought alone gave Eriol plans for blackmail. Too bad he hadn't borrowed Tomoyo's video camera.

Tomoyo...

"What? No comeback, lover boy?" Syaoran teased again.

"Nuh uh, nuh uh, I do not, nuh uh..." Came Eriol's brilliant response.

With the girls:

"Nuh uh! I do not! I've known Eriol for more than 10 years!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"So, maybe you've always liked him! Maybe it was... er is DESTINY!" Sakura already had the dreamy look in her mischievously sparkly eyes.

"Now Sakura, don't say that... I know that look... What are you thinking?" Tomoyo was suspicious, and she was right to be so. Although Sakura had been her best friend forever, she got some pretty strange ideas into that pretty little head of hers sometimes. Times like right now!

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sakura winked.

"Oh, 'Kura, don't, whatever it is, just don't. Okay?"

"But Tomoyo!" Whined Sakura. It was too late anyway, Sakura's plan was already made, now all she needed was an accomplice.


End file.
